Riku's pants
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Two crazy girls, sea salt ice cream. And a pair of pants. What will poor Riku do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who decide to read our fanfiction. This MikaUchiha666 and Life is no Fairytale bringing you a hilarious involving Riku's pants. This is complete crack, and has nothing to do with the storyline. ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Akari and Scarlet were happily enjoying the sea salt icecream, which Scarlet stole from Roxas.. Hehe<p>

" Scarlet, how did you manage to steat this from Roxas?" Akari asked her friend, who in return smirked, " Akari, some things are better left unsaid. " she got a very creepy look in her in eye that reminded her of a demon.. " Any way, where's Riku?" Scarlet asked, looking around, Akari sighed, " I don't know he's running around as diz's errand boy."

Scarlet snorted, " Yeah, a little erand boy! Oh! Oh! And, I think he cross dresses! I mean, the cloak is pretty much a tricked out dress! He could be one of the princeses of hearts!"

" But thats me."

" Oh... Yeah."

Scarlet grinned, " Anyway, Riku is just a lazy-"

Akari looked behind her oblivious friend and froze..

" Good for nothing, "

She waved her arms in front of her wildily, " Ex-nay on the Iku-Ray!"

" Dumb butt." She folded her arms happily.

Then looking at Akari's nervous face, she froze.." He's right behind me.. Isn't he?"

" Hmmmhmm... " Akari said, looking at a pissed Riku...

Scarlet slowly turned, " Hey Riku, Um.. My don't you look manly today!" she said, punching his shoulder gently. Riku twitched, " Scarlet.." he growled, Scarlet jumped up, causing her sea salt ice cream to fall on her shorts..

It was silent for a moment...

" Riku.. I fucking hate you."

Akari giggled, " Thats funny." she said, licking her ice cream, taunting her friend. Scarlet growled. " Great, now I need pants." she looked over to Akari, who shook her head, " Don't look at me!" she yelled backing away from the dark haired girl. Scarlet looked at Riku, who had been standing there, doing nothing..

" Riku, pants, now." she said, holding out her hand. Riku looked at her like she was crazy.. Which she might have been. " No!"

" Give me your damn pants!"

" I said N-AHHH" Scarlet takled him to the ground. " Come on Riku, you don't need them!"

" Get off!"

" No!"

Meanwhile, Akari was watching this in amusment..

" But I'm not wearing pants!"

Scarlet froze on top of Riku...Akari passed out from blood loss. Scarlet slowly got off of the silver haired boy, and dragged her friend away..

Riku blinked..

" I'm not wearing pants.. I'm wearing Shorts... Ah well." he shruged and walked off.

Meanwhile, with Roxas.

He was tied up, with ducktape on his mouth silenly curssing Scarlet.

Axel, walking by whistling a happy tune, stopped. Looked at Roxas tied up, grinned, grabbed the boy, and ran. Thinking all the while, he would owe Scarlet..

Maybe some pants..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people this is the second chapter of Riku's pants! This is Life is no Fairytale and MikaUchiha666 here!**

* * *

><p>Scarlet and Akari were sitting in Diz's office, just lounging around. It was a slow day and not much was going on. Akari blinked and looked over to Scarlet.<p>

"I'm bore... What are you doing?" she asked, stopping in the middle of her sentence. Scarlet was drawing something on a purple water balloon, with sharpie. The dark haired girl looked over at her friend and grinned. " Meet Ciel. Our child." she announced showing her friend the Balloon with an eye patch. Akari stared at it for a moment, before looking at her friend with a deadpanned look..

"You are an idiot." she said, eye twitching with irritation.

"But you love me anyway!"

"That has yet to be decided..."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Whatever, he is going to be sooo cute!" she said, adding the eye.

POP

"..."

" hehehehehehehe...You're all wet!" The blond teased pointing at her friend.

" Hehe, that's what she said."

" .. Shut up."

Suddenly they heard a zap, and froze. Slowly turning to look behind then to see they got water all over one of Diz's computers. Scarlet gulped..." We are soo dead.."

" We? Haha, no. You're the one that popped the balloon." Akari said, shaking her head. No way was she going to be blamed for this. Scarlet glared.

" It was OUR child!"

" You're an IDIOT!"

" Why are you two yelling?"

They froze at the sound of Diz's voice, and took one look at each other, before booking it.

* * *

><p>Riku was casually walking down the hall, when he got sent backward by two heavy objects.<p>

" Oof." he grunted.

Akari blinked, " Oh, hello Riku."

Scarlet grinned, " What brings you here? "She asked casually.

Riku glared and pushed the two off of him. "Why are you two running? And why is she wet?"

" Hehe, that's what she-"

Akari put a hand over her mouth, "Don't start."

Riku raised his eyebrow, "It looks like you wet yourself Scarlet."

"Fuck off pansy boy."

Riku twitched, "What did you say?"

Scarlet sighed, "Never mind.. Listen, I need your pants..."

Akari face palmed.. Not again.

" I'm not wearing pants. " Riku said, grinning. Scarlet rolled her eyes, " Fine, shorts."

"Nope, I'm not wearing them ether."

Akari, who still had her hand of her face, looked threw her fingers.." Ummm... Riku? Is there something between you and Diz I should know about?"

Scarlet grinned, "HA! I knew it, I thought it would be with Sora or something, but this is just to much!"

Riku glared, "No! "

He stood up and stormed away, leaving the two girls, confused, and laughing.

"What are you two doing, and why are my computer's soaked! SCARLET!"

" ... Well, fuck me sideways, we're doomed..."

" We? You're the who-" Scarlet covered her mouth, and grinned nervously at Diz.

" Hehe, you look nice without the scarf!" she said, trying to change the subject. Akari blinked, " He is wearing his-"

" SHHH! "

"... Scarlet, you have one second.."

"Shit..."

* * *

><p>Sitting back with a content sigh, Riku rested on his folded arms and smiled. " Hehe, I told her I wasn't wearing pants, said nothing about swimming trunks though."<p>

Akari, whom wanted to go get some ice cream, stopped by the beach and saw a sun bathing Riku, smirking. " Oh, hey Riku." she said, walking up to him, peeking an eye open Riku acknowledged her. " Hey." he replied lazily. Akari took seat next to him and grinned. " Scarlet had to clean the Library."

"Really? But that hasn't been cleaned in like, forever."

" hehe, I know."

The two shared a laugh and gazed out to the sunset.

" AHHH AXEL GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"COME ON ROXIE!"

...

Riku sat up." What was.."

" I .. Don't know." Akari finished, shaking her head..

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, chapie two, done!<strong>


End file.
